


Porn Star Dancing

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Did you know that the competition between Garrus and Shepard on the Citadel wasn't the first shooting competition they organized? No? then you can find out here.since this is part of Shepard's playlist again, there is of course another song in it:Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days





	Porn Star Dancing

The Commander ran aimlessly through the station. Still nothing new from this asshole. How would she hunt the collectors if there were no tracks she could follow? They needed something to use that damn Omega 4 portal. To be able to use it safely. She really didn't want to risk the lives of her entire crew unnecessarily. Since there was nothing else to do, they stayed on Omega. At least a part of their team seemed to like it here. Grunt really had his fun here and Tali also did well here. Thane and Samara wanted to kill every third one around here. That was probably their view of a hobby. Jack and Zaeed were in the different bars on the way and Kasumi... not for long and everything precious on Omega was on the Normandy. Mordin took care of his patients and the others barricaded themselves on the ship. Not quite right. Garrus was on the move the whole time. She had hardly seen him since her most satisfying night. It was strange, but at least he had lived here for some time. Maybe he visited some acquaintances. Her feet had been carried her to the VIP area of the afterlife. Without hesitation Shepard entered and immediately the music roared in her ears. Directly she went to a bar and ordered a drink. Interested she looked around and began to grin. Her best friend sat at a table with some Turians and watched with fascination one of the dancers who was lolling in front of them. Whoever liked it. She turned away again and looked around further. The hustle and bustle was quite exhausting. So she went to one of the tables in a corner and sat down. From here Litavis had most of the room in view and nobody could approach her from behind. She was probably just too much of a soldier and expected an attack everywhere. Just here. Even if she personally liked Omega better than the Citadel. Here they would shoot her in the face rather than try to drive a knife into her back. Again her gaze wandered aimlessly, only to get stuck on the group of Turians again. One of them wanted to touch the dancer too much, but that didn't work here. Just looking, not touching. However, it would be very amusing if he tried. She looked closely at the group. Garrus seemed the most relaxed of them all. Nevertheless... she knew him well enough to know that it wasn't like that. Just like her, he tried to keep an eye on the environment. It was almost shocking that he did so well at the show that took place there on the table. But good, he was just a professional. It was damn hard to distract him. She would accept this challenge only too gladly, but in the combat use nevertheless rather unfavorably. Even if it was hot for sure. Maybe she should challenge him to a shooting match. That would be interesting. Grinning, she emptied her glass and gave the next waitress the hint to bring her another drink. Just as she was holding her new glass, a Turian woman grabbed Garrus' hand and pulled him towards the toilets. Without thinking about it, she followed the two. Apparently calm, she leaned against the wall from the outside and listened. Obviously her best friend wanted to make up a few points. That would make it even more interesting. After all, she had a good lead and they both loved a good competition. As long as they were stuck here, they could have some fun. To the big surprise of the redheads the sniper left the toilet after a few seconds. Confused she looked at him.

"Well, big guy. I know you're a lot more steady."

"Shepard! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you, and I thought I'd keep your back free while you were busy. But apparently you're giving up the points."

"She is not my type."

"Not your type?"

"No. She wants to be paid for it."

"Ah, a professional."

"A what?"

"A whore."

"Oh so. Yeah, about that."

"Something like that?"

"Prostitution is very rare among Turians. And she wanted a completely different way of payment."

"And which ones?

"I'll explain it to you another time."

"Okay. But look, there comes the next candidate. You're a man in demand, Garrus."

Grinning, she looked after him when he disappeared with the woman. She preferred the men's loo. Was she recognized by that? Was the decision where to go decisive? This time it took much longer before Vakarian stepped out the door again. The whole time Shepard hadn't left her position.

"And had fun?"

"Went so... was nothing special."

"May I now hear that I ruined you for other women?"

"Pretty confident, Shepard."

"Skilful is skilful, big guy. I'll be at my table again."

"Okay. I'll say goodbye and then come to you."

"You probably want to prevent me from scoring points today."

"I would never think of that."

Laughing, she went back to her table and sat down. She hadn't intended to get a guy into bed today anyway. She just didn't feel like it today. Suddenly one of the dancers came up to her. An Asari. She stayed next to her chair and just looked at her. Outwardly calm Litavis returned the look of the other woman. What did she want from her? Somehow this Asari looked familiar to her. Ah yes... when she had chased the Ardat Yakshi, she had met her. To beat this obtrusive Turian had really been fun. 

"Do you remember me?"

"Problems with a drunk again?"

"No. I just wanted to say thank you".

"Oh?"

The Asari pushed her chair back a bit and spread Shepard's legs slightly. Immediately she turned her back and began to move her hip to the beat of the music. The commander began to grin. She didn't even know that a lap dance was offered here. Finally the other woman really sat on her and continued to move provocatively to the music. The redhead looked around unobtrusively. Of course they drew some attention to themselves now. With two women all men ticked the same, no matter which species they belonged to. Even her best friend, who had stopped a few steps away, stared at her with his mouth open. Her hands were grabbed and she could feel the hot body of the Asari. When the song ended, the Asari kissed her demandingly before she disappeared. Grinning, Litavis looked at the sniper, who had finally freed himself from his rigor and was sitting next to her.

"Shit, Shepard. How do you do that?"

"I just have that effect, Garrus."

"Really frustrating."

"That was pure calculation from her. She will now be well booked all evening." 

"Maybe, but damn hot."

"I would have liked a guy better. It would make more sense if I moved on his lap."

"You can do that?"

"Are you crazy? You know I can't dance".

"Too bad..."

"Would you like me naked, my ass wiggling on your crotch?"

"You'll be allowed to dream."

"You can dream?"

"Just dirty."

Laughing she shook her head. They spent a few more hours in the club before heading back to Normandy. They said goodbye in the elevator and Litavis took an ample shower before she went to bed. Satisfied, she snuggled into the pillow and fell asleep. The next morning she stood early in the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. The sniper joined her and cooked himself a cup of coffee. Silently they sat down and just enjoyed the rest. It was still so early that it was pleasantly quiet on the ship. As so often they just sat next to each other. Only the crackling of their cups disturbed the perfect silence. Gradually more and more crew members appeared. The Sniper finally went back to the main battary. As usual she made her customary round. Thane expected her again with a tea. He really didn't like Omega. He also couldn't understand how she could be so free here. Just that was the advantage of Omega. Here she was no heroine. Here nobody wanted anything from her. He could understand that again. This time the Drell accompanied her to the station. Again and again he made comparisons between Omega and the Citadel. Shepard smiled again and again. To philosophize with Thane was another kind of distraction. They agreed on many things, they could discuss others freely without getting into arguments. The Drell was almost as uncomplicated as her best friend. After a few hours they returned to the ship. In a good mood she entered the main battary. The sniper was about to clean his rifle. It was fascinating how tender he was. He really caressed his gun. It looked as if it was not a lifeless object, but rather his lover. A lover whom he damned spoiled. How his fingers polished every single piece with devotion. There could come to one completely different thoughts.

"Well, big guy. Are you taking care of your true love again?"

"Are you accusing me of having an affair with my gun, Shepard?"

"I'm implying a love affair with your gun. Women are just your affairs."

"A very interesting view. Do you get jealous?"

"Why should I?"

"Could be."

"You're dreaming again."

"Should I take care of your gun sometime?"

"Leave it alone. I'll take care of my own weapons."

"Good care is everything."

"The best care is useless if the shooter is not good."

"Is that a challenge, Shepard?"

"If that's the way you want to see it."

"I know a good place here. We can have a competition there."

"Agreed. I'm going to get ready."

"I'll pick you up then."

In a good mood Litavis went to her loft. There she put on her armor and again took her sniper rifle apart to clean it thoroughly. She hadn't used that weapon for a long time. She was a good shooter, but she hadn't had to act as a sniper for a long time. As soon as Garrus had joined them, he had taken over. Thane was also very good at this position. She had always preferred the assault rifle. So she could take better care of her people. Throwing herself into the line of fire when it was necessary... Just as she was finished, there was a knock on the door. Grinning, she looked at her best friend and followed him. They rented a car and Litavis slipped into the passenger seat. She didn't ask where she was going. The Turian was one of the few who enjoyed her complete confidence. They were on the road for a long time. The area seemed even more run-down than the rest of Omega. The surroundings seemed deserted. Garrus parked the car and headed for a tall building. He left her to progress by the ladder. The commander could guess why. At the top she breathed deeply. They were damn high up. 

"Nice view, but damn quiet here."

"Here the gangs were very active and then a plague broke out here."

"And this is where you trained?"

"Now and then."

"What are we shooting at?"

"Small flags hang in the windows. Those were markings for sick people."

"Nice."

"Yes."

Shepard stepped to the edge of the roof and peered down. She stepped back and pulled her sniper rifle. She looked through the scope and analyzed the surroundings. The flags were good to see. She briefly looked around before shaking her head. She had actually been looking for more flags to tell her something about the wind. There was no wind here. So she lay down on the ground and looked for a good position. Litavis clearly preferred to shoot lying down rather than kneeling. Especially as there was no proper storage here. She looked back and looked at the Turian confused. He stared at her.

"Shit, Shepard. That's a giant thing."

"You know I like it big."

"But women always say size doesn't matter."

"No, he just has to move, like a sewing machine."

"What?"

"Forget it."

She concentrated again completely on her weapon. She took a lot of time adjusting the scope. Litavis took off her gloves. Here she needed sensitivity. With much feeling she turned again and again at the small wheel and gave also again and again a test shot. It took a long time, rather the commander was satisfied. The redhead knew that Garrus was watching her all the time. She thought it was a bit strange, but perhaps he was now assessing her ability. Tenderly, she stroked the barrel again to assess how hot her weapon became. Many would call her weapon antiquity, but she simply loved it. She had bought it at the Academy and it had survived the Normandy SR 1 crash. One last time she shot at her training target. Finally she hit the middle. Now everything was set correctly and the competition could begin. Slowly she licked her dry lips and rose. The sniper still looked at her unrelatedly. 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing... I just never had the chance to see you like that before."

"So?"

"So focused. How you handle your weapon... as if nothing else in the world would exist anymore."

"You mean... like a sniper."

"Exactly.

"And, do you like what you see?"

"Oh yes..."

"Do all Turians have this fetish, or just you?"

"No comment."

"Too bad. Can we get started?"

"Ladies first."

"A true gentleman."

Smiling, she aimed at her first target and shot. Hit. Now it was Garrus' turn. He also hit, of course. Always alternately they shot at the targets. It was a very balanced competition and Litavis had to admit that it was great fun for her. Her best friend also seemed to like it. Every now and then he looked at her and her weapon more concentrated than his goals. The redhead knew he was the better sniper of them both, but she could still keep up. Slowly it became more critical, but it still worked. Of course, the sniper noticed that it took her longer for each shot.

"Will it be hard, Shepard?"

"Ask the one who's been using a tool the whole time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your visor. I know he's giving you an advantage." 

"No more than your stabilizers in your armor."

"I have the same ones as you."

"True again."

"But if you think that I have an unfair advantage..."

She rose and slowly laid off all her armor. Only in her underwear she stood in front of him. The greedy look of the sniper on her body flattered her immensely. Waiting, she looked at him. His eyes scurried over her. Quite unusual for a Turian, he examined her breasts longer. That her waist enjoyed his attention was less surprising. Litavis suppressed the urge to lick her lips. She had already forgotten that his people knew no underwear. Her best friend looked so damn good. Turians were clearly more alien than Drells. Nevertheless, she liked the defined muscles. Finally he even took off his visor. So he went back to his rifle. This time it took him longer for the shot. Not as long as she did, but longer. She lay down on the ground again and aimed for the next flag. Shortly before she bent her finger, Garrus kneeled half over her and sniffed her neck. The bullet still found the target. Evil, she sparkled at him. As if he hadn't noticed anything, he put it back on. Two could play the game. Slowly she pushed herself up and pressed her round butt into his crotch. He growled up darkly. Directly he took the position next to her again.

Every time she shot, he touched her in some way. His long claws drove down her spine and made her shiver. His hot breath touched her ear or neck. He just tried everything to distract her. Garrus was simply impossible. But revenge belonged to her. Again and again she stroked his sensitive waist, or touched his neck. Furthermore, she always sat very close to the turian so that he could smell her well. He had only just hit the last target. Broadly grinning she looked at him. His look was almost deadly. But that didn't scare her much. At least he had started. Again she slipped very close to him. He concentrated completely on the target. So Litavis stood up and stretched her muscles. Even when she turned her back to him, she felt his hungry gaze on her back. She stretched on and on. Only when she heard the shot did she turn around again and peep through her telescopic sight. To her chagrin he had met again. 

Her next shot followed quickly. She had hit. This time the sniper didn't get the chance to distract her. She had always known Garrus could be a scumbag, but she had an advantage. He was completely naked and his protective plates already showed a clearly visible gap.

"You missed." 

"I didn't."

"Yes."

"Look again."

Panting she struggled for air as the Turian slipped on her back. The weight pressed her firmly to the ground. She was literally pinned down under him. His crotch was on her butt again. Seemingly concentrated, the sniper now saw through her scope. Shepard knew very well that she had hit. Garrus took a damn long time. Breathing became harder and harder for her. Since he made no effort to rise from her again, she began to wiggle her butt slightly. That was the only part of her body she could still move. Directly her best friend growled up darkly. 

"You hit."

"I say so."

She could feel his plates pulling further apart. The tip of his penis hit her butt. Hard bit Litavis herself on the lips. Slowly he straightened up again. His plates closed again, much to her chagrin. There she would have had even more attack surface for distraction. Turians had so few erogenous zones. And he could distract them so damn well. 

"Have you done this before, Shepard?"

"Shooting contest with a naked guy? No. You?"

"During my training. Was an attempt at flirting."

"And did it work?"

"No. She was so completely untypical."

"In what way?"

"She wanted to wait until marriage."

"Ouch. And then you looked for a less elaborate trick?" 

"Yes. For something like that here, you probably need a certain kind of woman."

"Ah yes... a certain kind... and that would be?"

"Hits! It's your turn."

Shaking her head, Litavis devoted herself to competition again. It took her some time to find the next flag. As soon as she had found her target, she took a deep breath. Again his claws found her back and he opened her bra. The bra immediately fell down and the cool air streaked over her breasts. Slowly she exhaled and hit her target despite this manoeuvre. Slowly she no longer believed that the Turian just wanted to distract her. Apparently he had more in mind. Clearly... As if nothing had happened, he devoted himself to his weapon again. The redhead stood up and pressed her upper body against his back. Her hands drove to his neck and roughly massaged him there. It worked, Garrus had to put down his rifle and growled up darkly. A broad grin appeared on her face, but then he fired anyway. That just couldn't be true. Grumbling, Shepard went back to her gun. The angle was unfavorable. She now kneeled her down as well. She listened briefly to his movements. Apparently he remained calmly seated. Then she could do it in peace... She bit her lips hard not to moan. His strong fingers rubbed her shame through her panty. Her whole body began to tremble. As the finger penetrated between her labia despite the fabric, the shot came loose. Miraculously, she had hit. Angrily, the commander sparkled at her best friend. He just grinned and rose. As soon as he stood and looked for his target again, she knelt in front of him. She licked the dark gap between the plates with a lot of pressure. The sniper gave a dark rumble and his mighty blue knob jumped out. Hungry, she licked her lips and let her fingertips run over the cock with a delicate touch, before gently embracing the dong and slowly moving up and down.

"Shepard..."

"What is it, big guy?"

"That's... hng... unfair."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes... more..."

"Are you giving up?"

"Never..."

"Then don't."

"Shepard... please..."

She looked up at him and recognized the greed in his gaze. But there was also something deep underneath, like despair. So she moved her hand a little faster, but not fast enough for a long time. Nevertheless, the first drops were dripping from his wet tip. Who would have thought that their competition had pushed him so far? Groaning, he lowered the rifle. The strong hands grasped under her armpits and pulled her up. With one arm around her waist, he held her in place while pushing her panties down with the other hand. As soon as it slipped down, she climbed out. The next moment the Turian lifted her up again and pressed her so hard against the wall of the stairwell that he pressed the air out of her lungs. Her legs rested on his hip spurs and he penetrated her with a single firm push. Her teeth bored into the side of his neck. The pain was indescribable and she just needed a valve. Something seemed to tear inside her, but at the same time it hit just the right spot. Deeply the sniper growled, but then remained completely still inside her. Shepard's eyes were burning, yet she moaned excitedly. Her muscles relaxed very slowly. It had to cost Garrus an incredible effort to give her the time she needed. After a few moments she loosened her teeth from his neck. As she licked up the blood, she began to circle her hips. She liked the excited moaning of her best friend immensely. Shepard pushed herself up a little. She felt the friction inside her and how the hot knob slipped out of her inch by inch. She let herself sink down much faster and sighed. The strong hands now grabbed her ass much harder and the other began to bump into her. She could feel every movement of the big dong in her. More and more he seemed to swell up in her and she stretched more and more for him. Pleasurably she twisted her eyes. The pain completely receded into the background. She had never felt anything like this before. The clapping of their bodies meeting each other had to be heard all over the roof. The Turian stabbed her body harder and harder. She became unspeakably hot. With a dark sound the sniper surrendered inside her. Panting heavily, she let her head sink against the wall, only to groan again the next moment. After only a few seconds Garrus pushed back into her. This time clearly slower, but she swore, much deeper than ever before. The heat became almost unbearable. Slowly the sniper withdrew from her and made her whimper. When he returned with a firm thrust into her, her pussy jubilated. He repeated this game a few more times. She was so close. His mouthplates hit her lips hard. The foreign tongue penetrated into her mouth. Her hands cramped in his neck. Again the commander felt the seed in her. The next moment she swallowed the air. The mighty cock swelled even more. Heavy panting Garrus looked at her.

"Tie?"

"How? According to my bill it's twelve to three."

"What? You're not..."

"It's okay, big guy. It was still... AH!"

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
Because that's pornstar dancin'

His finger had gone between her wet labia and was now stroking her clitoris with great enthusiasm. Desperately she turned on the mighty dong. The heat in her lower abdomen rose into the unbearable. All her muscles spastically cramped together. The Turian had great difficulty holding her tight. Shepard's body sank weakly against her best friend's chest. She struggled desperately for breath. 

"Litavis?"

"Garrus?"

"When this is over, I'll take you home with me."

"Oh?"

"Somehow I have to catch up."

"Weirdo. "


End file.
